


No regrets

by Subarukun



Category: Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Introspection, Obsession, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subarukun/pseuds/Subarukun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introspection; Jesse never regrets that he has found out what he wants most</p>
            </blockquote>





	No regrets

At an early age Jesse had found out that it was nice to get what you wanted. It hadn’t been long after that he’d found out that things that were hard to get were nearly always the best things to have.

It was not hard for a New Frontier orphan to find a place in the army. But he wanted to aim higher. Jesse had no intention to be mere foot soldier in a war that promised glory. He wanted to join the cavalry, his best chance to show he was officer material. There were rumors of streetwise war heroes and talented no-names come to the top of the hierarchy. 

Becoming a recruit was easier than he’d thought and hadn’t had anything to do with luck. 

Until the day the famous team of Star Sheriffs came to their little soldier playground, his ultimate goal had been making his way up the ranks. But then he set eyes on something he absolutely couldn’t have.

The team of four strode in to share their battle field experience and the only thing Jesse could see was something he wanted to have. This was glory and fame. And he wanted it. And then there was beauty. April was everything he had ever dreamed of and he burned for it.

His life changed that day. An obsession was born. 

And in all his anger and raged that was to follow he never regretted finding out what he desired most.


End file.
